


Branches

by Vivi001



Series: Noche's Collections [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: "He's a really insufferable friend." Felix complained."What do you mean?" I inquired, confused. How could a friend be insufferable?"...Well, you'll understand since you're meeting him this week." He said with a meaningful gleam in his eyes.
Series: Noche's Collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601029





	Branches

**Author's Note:**

> 5# Story in the "Noche's Collections". Set in timeline 'Before Life'. Can be read as a stand-alone story. 1st person POV of 'MC'.

The moderate music in the background, the quiet chattering of the customers, and the sweet smelling desserts filled the air. I swallowed my saliva.

Cafe Brosque. The most luxurious cafe in the kingdom. Never would I have had the thought to be able to enjoy life like this. Across from me, my partner openly stared at my expression.

I swiftly crushed the shape my lips have formed. "Why so generous today?"

Noche gave me the must infuriating smile ever. For once, his words held clarity instead of subtlety. "Dear fiancee of mine, you have messed up my plans." He confessed in a low whisper, as if sharing a secret.

"Pardon?" I said, incredulously. What was this bastard talking about now?

"You, staying in your place, not even coming out to meet me." He woefully sighed. "Have I offended you, my love?"

Goosebumps crawled up my skin. "No, but have you poisoned my food again?"

He gasped. "Why never! We have an agreement on that."

Yeah, an agreement to tell me if you were going to poison me so that I could prepare my heart, you black hearted prince.

I went back through my memories of the past few weeks, but nothing came to mind.

He continued, "Ever since that instance, you've been avoiding me. What sort of fiancee leaves their fiance, much less a prince, as lonely as a flower by the wayside?"

"Indeed, what sort of fiance describes themselves as a flower? Or dare does such unspeakable things to their fiancee?" I retorted.

"The royal family upholds the symbol of the country, of course such a description would fit a fiance."

"Enough," I said in exasperation. The waiter quickly served our ordered pastries, sensing the sensitive atmosphere and backing away. "Is this an olive branch?"

Noche sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm very sorry for poisoning you without consent."

Huh. I managed to pull out an actual apology from a certain smug prince. Felix would have a field day if he knew about this.

"Fine, what help do you need me for now?" I grumped, picking up a fork and immediately biting on the sweet. The taste flowed along my tongue like silk, and the taste of chocolate spread out in my mouth. Chocolate cake, my favorite dessert... yeah, I'm going to hate what comes out of his mouth next, aren't I?

"Be my partner to several parties."

My expression turned stiff and I paused my chewing. What a joke, I don't ever want to suffer such a humiliation again. Before he took interest in me, he had practically left me to the wolves.

"No." My voice was flat. "Nope. Dear fiance, even if I'm now your friend, you can't do this to me."

"I'll be with you this time," He coaxed, his next words a lethal blow, "And, from now on, everything you order here is free."

I hesitated and he went for the throat.

"I own this establishment... you can have desserts back home." Noche said, and a real smile graced his lips at my expression.

"Damn you." I say in defeat. "Now I know why Felix said you're insufferable."

"Well, I ought to know my friends well, no?"

"If you-"

"I will tell you." He said, eyes locking on to mine. Then, almost like it was an illusion, he gestured to our food with a smile in place. "Let's eat, I'm sure you've been looking forward to it very much."

...Did he receive a huge shock recently? Or did he just change in the time I've avoided him? Ever since 'that', I haven't so much as bothered to see his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"She should be up by now..." Felix worriedly said, pacing around the room. "Just what _exactly_ did you do?"

Noche was silent. Her face was pale as she laid on the bed prepared for her. The only doctor in the room started sweating bullets in nervousness.

The prince continued staring at the fiancee he just poisoned. "If she dies... you die too. And for each day she doesn't wake up..."

Felix suspiciously peered at the doctor, who immediately kneeled and swore that it was a non-lethal dose. Unfortunately, the doctor couldn't escape with his limbs intact.


End file.
